starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Braxis
|fgcolor= |image=Braxis SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region=Dominion Space |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns=1 starForbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings". (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: LostVikings Accessed 2013-05-16. |primary= |moons=1 – EdisBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=9,480 km |climate=+/- -60º Centigrade (-76 Fº), very low humidity |tilt=24.3 degrees |gravity=0.82 standard |terrain= |tileset=*Ice |geography=*3 continental glaciers *43 mountain chains (4 volcanic) *4 oceans (3 frozen) Named locations *Blizzard landform *Ursadon Flats |interest= |species=*Protoss (formerly) *Terrans (formerly) *Zerg (formerly?) |originalspecies=*Ursadon (reintroduced) |otherspecies= |language= |faction=Protoss Empire (?–Discord) Terran Confederacy (?–2500) Terran Dominion (2500–September, 2504) United Earth Directorate (September, 2500) New Swarm Terran Dominion (?–late 2504/early 2505) Zerg Swarm (2504/early 2505–) |population=*24,000+ terrans (2504) |capital=Boralis (formerly?) |settlements=*1 major terran settlement *3 minor terran settlements *10 minor protoss settlements (destroyed) *2 ancient protoss temples (destroyed) Named locations *Glacier Bay *Mountain Stronghold *Psi Disrupter (destroyed) |platforms=*Yes (formerly?) |imports=*Food *Military equipment *Personnel |exports=*Refined minerals *Vespene gas |status= }} Braxis is an ice world in the Koprulu sector. Overview Braxis is considered one of the most inhospitable worlds in the sector. Over sixty percent of the rocky planet is covered in ice sheets, some of which are over two miles thick. Glacial erosion has created a network of steep, jagged mountain ranges and valleys over the millennia. Violent gusts of gravity-induced katabatic winds can reach speeds of up to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in these areas. After the planet was purified by the protoss, the planet refroze, and became a jagged landscape of mountain sized ice formations. The permafrost allows little in the way of plant life and winter storms constantly sweep across its plains. The planet was home to the ursadon before its purification.2000-04-07. Ursadon Flats. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2007-09-08. Like Earth, Braxis has an easterly rotation. History Khyrador During the Golden Age of Expansion, the protoss claimed the planet as one of their first colonies and named it Khyrador. Because it was regarded as a symbol of the species' spacefaring achievements, Khyrador became home to the Uraj crystal. The protoss settlers were later driven away when a series of violent psionic storms rocked the planet. It remained deserted for centuries until it fell into the hands of the Terran Confederacy and was renamed Braxis. When the Confederacy collapsed in 2500, the Terran Dominion seized control of Braxis. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War |left]] During the Brood War, a protoss army assisted by Sarah Kerrigan overcame the Dominion defenses and retrieved the Uraj.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Viewing Braxis as a vital step toward dominating the sector, the United Earth Directorate surrounded it with an orbital blockade using space platforms and missile turrets. Praetor Artanis scouted ahead and found a way through the blockade. The protoss disabled a number of power generators, shutting down the platform defenses, and opening a way for the protoss to slip through unscathed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. before the UED attack]] The UED assaulted Boralis so as to secure Braxis as a staging point. Their landing site lacked vespene gas and Boralis was well defended. Progress was slow until UED forces made contact with the Confederate Resistance Forces, who became new recruits of the UED after Lieutenant Samir Duran explained that they had sworn to overthrow Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Duran showed the UED forces an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis, allowing them to destroy the command center and cripple Braxis' primary defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. The UED transformed Braxis into a heavily fortified stronghold. During the UED occupation, Schezar's Scavengers took shelter on the planet, including Alan Schezar himself and powerful anti-protoss technology, along with a number of zerg enslaved by the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had the psi disrupter reconstructed on Braxis.Adjutant: "Admiral, our sensors have detected a fully functional Psi Disrupter on the planet's surface directly below our position. It would appear that the Vice Admiral did not destroy the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis as was ordered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. He went there to activate it but was killed by Duran,Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" Gerard DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. who then set the disrupter's power core to overload. The zerg unsuccessfully attempted to keep the UED troops from reaching the manual override terminal and shutting the reactor core down. Admiral Gerard DuGalle left a garrison to protect the disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders disabled the disrupter's primary power generator, allowing Kerrigan to gather up nearby zerg with the help of a psi emitter loaned by Mengsk. They tore down the disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. After the disrupter's destruction, one of the UED's slave broods turned on their former masters. A group of soldiers were forced to fight their way to an extraction point.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Purification The cerebrate Kaloth "resurrected" and infested Alexei Stukov. Stukov made his base on Braxis after the Brood War with a combined terran and zerg force. This was noticed by Artanis, who assembled a force to stop the zerg ad rescue Stukov. The protoss and Raynor's Raiders, led by dragoon Praetor Taldarin and Jim Raynor, assaulted Braxis and captured Stukov. They used protoss-devised nanotech technology on Stukov and successfully reversed the infestation, albeit temporarily. The terran and protoss forces were able to evacuate, and purification from Artanis's fleet destroyed all life on the planet surface.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. This also destroyed the previous terran and protoss structures. The renegade terrans and zerg had only held Braxis for a brief period, and with its purification, the fighting came to an end. Reconstruction Because of the protoss's purification of the world, every scrap of water on Braxis evaporated. Eventually, the planet cooled, and the excessive vapor in its atmosphere precipitated en masse in the form of snow and hail. Entire oceans' worth of water in solid form was dumped upon the surface, scouring the exposed surface below. Gigantic crystalline structures formed due to the weathering processes. The planet froze over and returned to its original state in the following years, though the ice was more solid in some areas, and weaker in others. The Dominion returned and rebuilt its fortifications. Despite the fact that there was no opposition, the Universal News Network reported that the retaking of Braxis was a "valiant" military action. The planet acted as a hub for training members of the Dominion Armed Forces.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 Second Great War During the Second Great War, the zerg made an attempt to take control of Braxis in order to secure its ores. The Dominion arranged for an evacuation and sent vikings to distract the zerg and allow a counterattack. The action was successful. Known Locations Landforms *Blizzard landform *Glacier Bay *Grendel Mountains *Mountain Stronghold Other *Ursadon Flats *Boralis (capital, destroyed) *Psi Disrupter (destroyed) Notes on Braxis]] *Braxis was set to feature in StarCraft: Ghost as a multiplayer environment and seemingly in singleplayer as well.The Art of Johnnie H. Estill II, Digital Paintings. Accessed on 2009-06-03 *There is another similarly named planet called Braxis Alpha, but its relationship to Braxis is unclear. *Braxis was going to feature in Heart of the Swarm as part of the Destruction of Worlds mechanic. The player could send Ryloth to conquer the planet as an alternative to the Dylarian Shipyards. It would be the used to train Dominion forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category:Planets Category:Protoss Empire worlds Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds Category:United Earth Directorate worlds Category:Zerg worlds Category:Purified worlds